Look for the stars
''' Prologue (Shine)': Sunstorm looked around. He found himself standing somewhere very high. He looked out and saw a completely unfamiliar scene: Mountains. Mountains were everywhere. As far as he could see, he saw mountains. He walked along the path on the mountain he was on. Suddenly, the path veered down. Down, down, down it went. He slipped and slid down, taking extra care to stay near the side of the mountain. When he had gone down a little way, he found himself in a little clearing. Rocks were towering up all around him, so that there was no way to escape except the way he had come. When he looked back to make sure he could leave if he needed to, he found that the way he had come was much smaller than he had expected. He looked around to get a closer look as his surrounding; he noticed that the rocks towering around him were several tale-lengths high, and would not be leapable. He looked up and noticed that the rocks towered even above his head. Suddenly he realized that the rocks hadn't gone up like a roof before, because he remembered looking up and see Silverpelt high above. Then he noticed the rocks starting to grow overhead. He turned around to dash out the entrence, but in place of the exit, there was a hole big enough for only a mouse to fit through. He felt panic flood through him like lightening. He took one last glance up at the sky, before the rock roof closed in completely, and it all went black. Suddenly he heard voices whispering all around, "Should we tell him?" "We've got no choice now. He's seen too much." "Are you sure he's the right one?" "Yes I'm sure. Now be quiet." A cat stepped forward out of the darkness. Sunstorm could barely make him out, thanks to one crack in the "roof". He was a musculer, orange-brown tom whose right ear had been torn. To Sunstorm, this cat looked very similer to himself. ''It must just be the darkness blurring my vision ''Sunstorm thought. Still, the cat was very similer looking to Sunstorm. "What do you want, and who are you?" Sunstorm questioned. "I need your help," said the cat, "as for who I am, that is not important. What's important is if you have enough time!" Exclaimed the tom. "What do you mean?" Sunstorm asked him. "Sunstorm," the cat said, "you don't have much time. I would have gotten to you sooner, but I couldn't get through because it wasn't the right time!" he said. For the first time, Sunstorm noticed that this cat had stars in his fur. ''He's from Starclan! ''Sunstorm thought. "What do you mean?" Sunstorm asked again. The cat nervously glanced back where there appeared to be another cat. "Sunstorm," he continued, "Terrible things are in your future, if you do not do the right thing. But remember this, Sunstorm, do what you know to be right in your heart, not what you think to be right in your thoughts." The cat said. Sunstorm saw everything begin to fade. "Wait!" he called. "Come back! What am I supposed to do?" asked Sunstorm. But it was too late. The dream had faded, and he saw the rays of sunshine filtering through the Warrior's den. "Sunstorm?" he saw Mousetail's brown pelt in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Sunstorm groaned. "Just a dream." he told Mousepelt. She still looked concerned but she left him with a flick of her tail. Sunstorm began to think. ''Terrible things in my future? ''he thought. What was he supposed to do about it he wondered. He decided to brush it off as just a dream. Still the thought about terrible things in his future nagged at him. ''What was going to happen to him? ''Chapter 1'' "Owlstar said you are on patrol!" Stormchaser mewed to Sunstorm. Sunstorm got up and shook himself. He was thinking about something very important, but he couldn't remember what. He only had one word stuck in his head: herbs. Reluctantly he steppped outside. There was Fernshade, Stormchaser, and Dawnshadow on the patrol. They got ready and headed off. "Watch where your stepping!" Fernshade scowled. Sunstorm stepped away. The world seemed... Odd.... Why was everyone being so mean? Sunstorm shook his head. His attention turned to Dawnshadow. She was scampering away. "Dawnshadow!" He called. Dawnshadow ran even faster. The whole patrol chased after her. "Wait, Comeback!" Sunstorm yelled. Dawnshadow was running. All the sudden she was gone. Sunstorm halted over a gorge. There was Dawnshadow. For the first time she spoke. "I-I can't do clan life this much!" She closed her eyes. She had left the others. Sunstorm was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes! Dawnshadow had just left the clan... and it seemed permanent. Sunstorm closed his eyes. "Come on." He said to the others. "Let's go, there's no use in trying to get her back. She's gone." Sunstorm turned, and walked away from the edge of the gorge, taking only one glance to see Dawnshadow running. . Category:User:Shiningfur/Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate